


Handcuffed in the Honeymoon Suite

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canto Bight, F/M, Handcuffed Together, Smuggler Ben Solo, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Ben and Rey are caught breaking into the office of a notorious crime boss on Canto Bight. The boss decides to teach them a lesson in an unorthodox way.





	Handcuffed in the Honeymoon Suite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platalet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platalet/gifts).



Ben Solo struggled in the guards’ grip as he was dragged through the Canto Bight casino. He had been so close to snatching the data chip when someone else just had to come through the window and trip the alarms. Ben glanced behind him at the young woman who was also being roughly escorted by the guards. _Damn her._ If _she_ hadn’t shown up, then he would already be on his way off of this kriffing planet.

The young woman narrowed her eyes at him, signaling that her sentiments towards him were similar. The brunette looked a few years younger than him, and Ben wondered what she was doing here breaking into the office of a notorious crime boss.

“Keep walking, punk,” said the guard, hurrying Ben along.

The well-dressed casino patrons harshly assessed Ben and the young woman as they passed by, judging them by their choice of attire rather than the fact that they were in custody. Ben wore a simple black tunic and trousers. The woman wore a red halter neck evening dress, which to Ben looked amazing, but in the harsh eyes of the casino fashionistas was probably a few seasons out of fashion.

The guards led them away from the crowds and through a corridor that led to an ornately decorated room that looked like it was used for private gatherings. Ben looked around at the golden trim that ran across the walls and the blindingly polished golden furniture.

“Bring them here,” a female voice commanded.

Ben had not even noticed the woman sitting on the red sofa at the other end of the room. Perhaps it was because she blended in with her environment so well. She was easily one of the most beautiful women that Ben had ever seen. She was middle-aged with long brown hair parted into a side braid. Her off the shoulder gown was black with red accents along the waist and sleeves with intricate golden beading down the skirt. The dress fit tightly down to her knees and then fanned out, covering the floor in front of her feet. A creature which appeared to be a pet vulptex, an ice fox, slept next to her on the couch. Her crimson-colored lips turned into a harsh smile as she gestured for Ben and the young woman to step closer. Ben nervously stepped forward.

“Well hello there, young Solo,” said the woman. “I am curious to find out why you were breaking into my office.”

“How do you know my name?” said Ben, unnerved.

“A lucky guess,” said a woman with a smile. “It’s that chin and those eyes. I have seen them only in one other person.”

She turned to look at the young woman.

“And who are you?” she said.

“My name is Rey,” she answered.

“Rey,” the woman repeated. “And Solo’s son.”

“Ben,” he supplied.

“Rey and Ben Solo have broken into my office,” she sighed. “And it had turned out to be such a nice day up until this point.”

“I have never seen this woman before,” said Ben. “It’s not as if we were working together.”

“Oh?” said the woman.

“He was already here,” said Rey with a frown. “Getting in my way!”

The woman laughed.

“You are the boss, aren’t you?” said Ben. “Then I would like you to return the property that was stolen from Lando Calrissian.”

“Indeed. I am the boss,” she said. “I am Qi’ra. But I have not stolen anything from Lando.”

“Liar,” said Ben.

“And why were you trying to steal from me, Rey?” asked Qi’ra.

“My boss needs that data chip,” said Rey.

“That data chip belongs to Lando Calrissian,” said Ben.

“I bought that data chip legitimately,” said Qi’ra. “Perhaps someone else stole it, but I did not.”

“Well, regardless,” said Ben. “You will hand it over and then release me.”

Qi’ra threw her head back in a fit of laughter.

“I don’t think you realize who you are dealing with,” she said.

“Oh I do,” said Ben. “I have seen some of the handiwork of your goons before. Now if you are done wasting my time . . .”

“Silence,” said Qi’ra. “I will have to teach you brats some manners.”

“I have manners,” said Rey.

“I guess that makes up for you being so clumsy as to trip over such an obvious alarm!” said Ben.

“How dare you!” said Rey. “You’re the clumsy one, you big oaf!”

“Who are you calling an oaf?” said Ben.

“I said silence,” said Qi’ra.

They both glared at her, and Qi’ra looked between them, a mischievous smile forming on her face.

“I will have to figure out what I am going to do with you two,” said Qi’ra. “But in the meantime, I think we should teach you to play nice.”

“What does that mean?” said Rey.

“Guards,” said Qi’ra. “Handcuff them together and lock them in the honeymoon suite for the night. They should be better friends by morning.”

“What?” said Rey.

Ben looked at Rey as a blush threatened to redden his ears. “For the night?”

* * *

“Well this is just great,” said Rey.

The lock clicked shut behind them. A heart-shaped bed covered in rose petals faced them. Ben examined the handcuffs that were attached to his right wrist and Rey’s left wrist.

“These are on pretty tight,” said Ben. “I don’t know what they’re expecting. There is no way I can take off all my clothes in these.”

“Ugh, you’re such a pervert,” said Rey.

“And just why were you after the data chip anyway?” said Ben. “Was your boss going to pay you for it?”

“Yes,” said Rey. “Enough money for me to finally buy my own ship.”

“Well, I can help you instead,” said Ben. “Help me take the data chip back to Lando, and we will double what your boss was going to pay you. We could even pay you with a new ship.”

“And why should I believe you?” said Rey.

“Because I keep my word,” said Ben. “Just think about it.”

“And how are we going to get out of here?” said Rey.

“I think we’re going to have to wait this one out,” said Ben. “The door is heavily guarded. Unless we can find another way out.”

Rey sighed and fidgeted uneasily.

“What’s wrong?” asked Ben.

“I have to use the kriffing refresher!” said Rey, her face reddening.

“Then go,” said Ben.

“You’d better not even think about peeking!” said Rey. “Or I will end you!”

* * *

They stepped into the extravagant en suite refresher.

“That hot tub sure looks nice,” said Ben.

“We’re prisoners here,” said Rey. “Don’t forget that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Ben. “Still . . . “

“You’re unbelievable,” said Rey. “Just hold my dress and keep your eyes on the ceiling!”

“You got it,” said Ben.

Ben held her dress as Rey squatted down. He tried to think of anything other than the beautiful, half-naked woman currently handcuffed to him. His face flushed as they remained in that position for an uncomfortably long time.

“I-I really have to go,” said Rey, glancing upwards to make sure that Ben was still looking at the ceiling.

“Yeah, it’s that cheap red wine they give out in the lobby," said Ben. "I had about four glasses before I went into Qi’ra’s office."

“So you broke in from the inside?” said Rey.

“Yeah, I picked the lock,” said Ben. “Coming through the window was a bad idea.”

“Yeah, whatever,” said Rey. “I guess you’ll never let me live that one down.”

“It’s in the past,” said Ben. “Just think about helping me steal that data chip. We could make a good team.”

“You will still have to prove that you are trustworthy,” said Rey.

“Fine,” said Ben.

When Rey finally stood from the refresher she accidentally brushed her hand against Ben’s trousers. He gasped. 

“Did you actually get hard from that?” said Rey, amused. 

“I’m sorry!” said Ben. “I can’t help it!”

“Whatever,” said Rey, rolling her eyes. “Let’s see if there is another way out of this room.”

* * *

The room search was in vain as they only found storage closets filled with bondage gear and various sex toys. The last closet had several shelves, and Ben hoisted Rey up to have a look. She didn’t find anything, and when Ben stepped back, he fell backwards onto the bed. Rey landed on top of him. The impact activated the bed’s vibrate function, and the bed shook underneath them. They looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment.

“It really looks like we are going to stay here overnight,” said Ben. “I don’t see any way out.”

Rey sighed heavily, studying Ben.

“Alright,” said Rey.

“You’ll help me steal the data chip?” said Ben.

“No,” said Rey. “I am still thinking about that.”

“Then what?” said Ben.

Rey looked at him darkly, stroking her free hand down his chest. “What do you think?”

Ben looked back at her blankly.

“I’ll sleep with you,” said Rey. “Might as well pass the time.”

“O-oh,” said Ben blushing. “Fine with me.”

The handcuffs clanked as she leaned forward to kiss him.

“Mmm,” said Ben against her lips. “What is with this sudden change of heart?”

“There is no change of heart,” said Rey. “You’re kriffing sexy, and it has been pissing me off for a while. It’s better to just get it out of my system.”

“Okay,” said Ben with a smirk.

There was a knock on the door. “Room service!”

“Kriff,” Ben muttered under his breath.

* * *

Rey and Ben sat in front of a tray with various finger foods and two glasses of wine. As they nibbled on the delicacies, they kept glancing at each other, more interested in the other person than the food.

“The chocolate mousse looks nice,” said Ben.

Rey dipped her spoon in and tasted it. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she turned to Ben.

“It’s good,” she said. “But I think I know a way to make it taste even better.”

“Oh?” said Ben.

Rey pulled the halter straps over her head and then pushed the dress down her legs. Ben’s eyes widened as Rey poured the the entire dish of chocolate over her breasts. It dripped over her chest slowly, and Ben’s mouth watered.

“Well?” said Rey, expectantly.

Ben slowly brought his plump lips to the chocolate on her nipple and sucked.

“Oh, kriff,” Rey moaned.

Ben swiped his tongue over the chocolate and then wrapped his lips around her other breast. His unshackled hand found its way up her thighs, and Rey spread them.

“Oh Ben,” said Rey.

“You’re so gorgeous, Rey,” said Ben.

When his thumb found her clit, Rey shivered. Ben licked up from her breasts to kiss her neck. She heard his trousers unzip.

“Sit in my lap,” said Ben, shivering with lust.

Rey maneuvered herself to straddle him, and her eyes widened as she slowly lowered her hips. She trembled, and Ben stroked a soothing hand down her back.

“Mmm, good girl,” said Ben.

“O-oh Ben,” said Rey. “You’re so big. Ah! I-I feel so full.”

She wrapped her arm around his neck as she started to rock herself up and down. Ben closed his eyes in pleasure. Rey’s pale body flushed with lust.

“Come back with me and you can ride this dick everyday if you want,” said Ben self-assuredly. 

Rey wanted to give him a snappy retort, but at that moment he started rubbing her clit again and only a soft whine escaped her lips.

“Next time we can both be naked,” said Ben. “Though there is something appealing about this.”

Ben glanced down at Rey’s bare form contrasting with his dark clothing. Only Ben's cock was exposed. Rey's nipples rubbed against the fabric of his tunic and became pointed from the friction. Ben brought his mouth back to hers hungrily. He leaned back and rutted his hips upwards to meet her as she bounced on him more and more frantically. His thumb continued to rub circles around her blood-filled nub.

“Ben,” said Rey. “I’m going to-!”

Rey cried out as she came.

Ben guided her down on the mattress. Rey gasped as Ben bit down on her shoulder and mounted her on the bed. The silver bed frame crashed into the wall as Ben intently chased his pleasure. Rey moaned as the wet strikes of his cock echoed through the room. In the back of her mind, she considered that the guards could probably hear what they were doing, but she realized that she didn’t care.

“B-BEN!” Rey cried.

“KRIFF!” Ben grunted.

Ben gasped as he filled her with his release. He rolled off of Rey and captured her lips, gently this time.

“That was . . .” said Rey. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” said Ben.

Rey glanced down between her thighs.

“Uh, Ben, you’re going to have to come with me to the refresher again,” said Rey, suddenly feeling vulnerable. “If you don’t mind.”

Ben stood up, carefully helping Rey to her feet.

“I’ll help you get dressed again, too,” said Ben, eyeing her softly.

“Thank you,” said Rey, not sure why the tender look in his eyes made her face feel warm.

* * *

The guards brought them before Qi’ra again the next morning. They were still handcuffed, and Qi’ra smirked at them as they approached her. This time she was wearing a turquoise-colored dress with sleeves that reached her waist. Several jewels of various colors hung from her neck on golden chains.

“I heard that you two became further acquainted last night,” said Qi’ra.

Rey and Ben both blushed. Qi’ra laughed.

“You kids really shouldn’t be getting tangled up in this cesspool of scum,” said Qi’ra. “I will let you go, but I don’t want to see you showing up here again.”

“I can handle myself,” said Ben sharply.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that one before,” said Qi’ra, a slight note of sadness in her voice.

Qi’ra fiddled with something in her hands. The vulptex sniffed at it, but moved away when it realized that it wasn’t a treat.

“I owe Lando a favor,” said Qi’ra.

She tossed the data chip to Ben, and he caught it with his non-shackled hand. Ben looked at her in surprise.

“You’re just going to give it to us?” said Ben. “Is this a trick?”

“No,” said Qi’ra. “But you can tell Lando we’re even. And I don’t want any of you poking your noses around on Canto Bight anymore. If you would have broken into any of the other syndicates’ offices, then your remains would be with the fishes right now. Do you understand? ”

“Yes,” said Ben.

“Do you?” said Qi’ra with a sharp look.

“Yes, I understand,” said Ben. “And thank you.”

“Fine,” said Qi’ra. “Then get out of here.”

Rey and Ben swiftly left the room without another word. Qi’ra watched them leave and then erupted in laughter.

“They didn’t even ask us to undo the handcuffs,” said Qi’ra mirthfully. “They must have really taken a liking to each other. I wonder if they will send me an invitation to the wedding.”

* * *

“Rey,” said Ben as they headed towards the casino exit. “I have to be honest with you.”

“What?” said Rey.

He stopped and turned to her, and Rey found it hard to push away the fluttering in her chest when Ben looked at her with those dark eyes swirling with emotion.

“I will tell Lando that we owe you a new ship,” said Ben. “Lando is a man of his word, and he is like a father to me. But we might not be able to get the ship to you right away.”

“Oh?” said Rey, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“However, in the meantime,” said Ben. “I will let you use my ship. Just on the condition that I can stay on board as a crew member.”

“Hmm,” said Rey. “And I can go anywhere I want?”

“Yes,” said Ben.

“Okay,” said Rey. “Let me see your ship.”

* * *

“This ship is garbage!” said Rey as she harshly assessed the Millennium Falcon’s exterior. 

“It may not look like much,” said Ben. “But I assure you it’s one of the fastest in the galaxy.”

Rey glanced at him, his earnest expression making her chuckle. The ship undeniably looked like junk. However, if it came with Ben as a crew member . . . Rey remembered the previous night she had spent with him, and her belly tingled.

“It’s a deal,” said Rey. “I will come with you.”

Ben smiled widely and led her on board. They were already well away from Canto Bight before they finally realized it. They were still wearing the handcuffs.

“It will be interesting explaining this to Lando,” said Ben, looking at the handcuffs with a sigh.

“I guess I got used to them,” said Rey.

“Yeah, me too,” said Ben.

They kissed, and it wasn’t long before the handcuffs were already forgotten again.

 


End file.
